


Don't

by Ultron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could beg him not to all she wanted but she was his mission. Missions had to completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my A03. I originally wrote this on my tumblr doing on of those things where you reblog a list of prompts and then someone sends you a number and a pairing and you write them a drabble. An anon sent me an ask to do a bucky/nat fic to the prompt of "Please don't do this" and this is what I wrote. I just felt like it'd be cool to post it on here. Hope you all enjoy!

"Please don't do this."

When the words left her mouth, the fear evident in her tone, she watched his face for any sign of emotion but there was nothing. His eyes were soulless, no sign of the man she once knew him to be. He was truly The Winter Soldier, a machine created only to complete missions; James 'Bucky' Barnes, the human side, was no longer there.

"James, please don't do this…" she whispered. Natasha was never one to beg but never had she been so hurt and scared. All the emotions she was taught to hide were returning as she looked at the man she once loved.

Her words were nothing but empty sounds to him though as he raised the rifle and fired a single shot.

When the ringing in his ears stopped and he looked at what he had done one would think he felt nothing. But on the inside, deep on the inside, he couldn't stop hearing her voice and in that moment he shed a single tear.

"I had to do this," he whispered. "You were my mission."


End file.
